gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Avenging Angels (mission)
member about to attack a street gang in the side mission in Wichita Gardens.]] The Avenging Angels side mission is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Overview The side mission can be done on Portland Island (unlocked after the main mission Frighteners is passed), Staunton Island (available once Staunton Island is unlocked) and Shoreside Vale (available once Shoreside Vale is unlocked). It is activated by wearing the Avenging Angels Fatigues and approaching an Avenging Angel in the streets of Liberty City (Chinatown in Portland Island, Belleville Park in Staunton Island and Wichita Gardens in Shoreside Vale.) If the player wants to achieve 100% completion, the side mission must be completed in all three islands, with different rewards for each. The player can recruit other members by driving up to, or stepping up to them, though sometimes this never works and can result in failure if the player's initial member dies. The object of the mission is similar to that of Vigilante in that it involves the player being assigned to kill a number of criminals within a time limit. Key differences include the ability to recruit allies and the fact use of a vehicle is optional. Rewards After completing the side mission when reaching Level 15, rewards will be given: Portland Island * $1500 * An Avenger motorcycle will be parked in front of Toni's safe house in Saint Marks. (Note: This is the only time that the Avenger appears, in order to save it permanently, the player needs to save it in the garage.) Staunton Island * $1,500 * Never lose money when 'Busted'. Shoreside Vale * $1,500 * 'Hero Garb' outfit delivered to all safehouses. Trivia *There is a glitch where if one kills the accompanying Avenging Angel, the player can't progress in the mission. The player can avoid this by leaving the Angel somewhere safe; the player can still receive the next level as long as the member is alive. *There is a different way to recruit more members; one can hit them to make them run and when they keel over to rest, the player must stand in front of them. This doesn't always work and can be iffy. *There is a glitch where Toni must bring the Angels to a location where no gang members spawn. This can be avoided by restarting the mission. *In the PS2 version of the game, a glitch may occur that renders it virtually impossible to access gang members, who might, for example, spawn inside a building. This could end up resulting in mission failure unless Toni is able to wipe them out using a splash damage weapon like a rocket launcher or grenade. *Gangs may also spawn inside the subway system in addition to in the street. *Be prepared to dash for the Pay 'n' Spray if the wanted level goes above one-star as it can be difficult to complete the mission with police interference. ar:ملائكة الإنتقام (مهمة) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Side Missions Category:Challenges